


MC Gin

by Crandall



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Battle, Emcee - Freeform, Gen, Hip Hop, MCing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crandall/pseuds/Crandall
Summary: Khada Jhin, the infamous natural born serial killer from Ionia, embarks on a journey... to lyrically kill emcees on the mic?! Having a change of heart, the killer no longer has an itch for murder. He travels in secret by day, avoiding those who hunt him, and by night he participates in battles... as MC Gin!





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on Khada Jhin's lore from League of Legend's. Some tags apply to later chapters, sorry about that. I hope you enjoy!

**I.**

A voice echoes in the dark room.

"1, 2, 3, 4..."

A man... no... a mysterious being sat on a wooden chair. He was neither human, nor machine... He wore a raggedy skin-tight black body suit and a large dirty white cloth, which covered a large deformity on his right shoulder. His right arm and hand was completely made of bronze metal, making a small screech whenever it moves. He wears heavy-duty boots and black pants. A gun lay on the table beside him in mint condition, this was his tool that took many lives and transformed them into beautiful art pieces.

But not anymore, the being felt resentment in his heart and decided to end his habit to kill. He desired something more - something beyond murdering countless lives and innocent Ionians. He leans forward and picks up his gun. Taking a long look at it, he sees himself in its reflection. His wore a leather mask; it covered the right half of his face and his breathing was hoarse due to it. But it was his eyes that shot piercing arrows worthy of staring down a beast.

He put his gun on his belt, hidden under his cape. He leans back on his chair and takes out a an old notebook. It stank of old blood as he opened the crinkly pages to a blank page. He pulls out a pen and begins writing. He occasionally takes a pause and mouths a few words, then he continues writing.

"In the carnage, I bloom, like a flower in the dawn." he says to himself as he writes that line down in his notebook.

"I am MC Gin... and you're just a useless pawn." he says as he eagerly writes that down.

This is Khada Jhin. He is known by many names: The Virtuoso, Artisan Killer, Golden Demon -- it's time to add one more name to that list... **MC Gin**. 

"This art is a compulsion... I cannot resist it." he says as he reminisces his first experience watching an MC perform...


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC Gin recalls the turning point in his life.

**II.**

One year ago...

In the once beautiful and wondrous land known as Ionia, now lies in ruins after its war with Noxus. After the Noxus invasion, even though Ionia fought back and gained its land, Ionians - who once freely and peacefully roamed the lands - now have to tread carefully due to the plague of thugs and suspicious activities. But even behind this curtain of filth and danger, Ionia's rich and ancient history still remains hidden, and those lucky enough to stumble upon it may have a life-changing experience...

Jhin, concealed in disguise, stands on a tall cliffside that overlooks a large field of burnt farmland. In front of him is a small cave-like entrance; it stank of old booze and stained with black ashes. Two men stood next to its entrance: one of them is tall and slender, wearing a face mask and baggy clothing; the other was shorter and wore expensive gold chains around his neck. Something caught Jhin's curiosity, beyond these two men and into the cave echoed a constant beat and muffled sounds of chatter.

Without hesitation, Jhin walked towards the two men. Giving him a stern look, they stopped and inspected him, patting him down. They found nothing suspicious and the two stepped aside.

Walking inside, the cave walls were close to one another, creating a thin path. On the walls were a trail of small stones that lit a magical neon blue - guiding Jhin down the path. Carefully treading the path, he eventually came across a crowd of people - or rather beings of different species. Some were timid Ionians; others were rowdy Noxians; and there we even Demacians and beings from the Void. Many of them wore baggy wool clothing and talked amongst each other in different dialects of English. Laughing can be heard alongside arguments, but none seemed to be real serious. 

" _What is this madness..._ " Jhin thought to himself upon seeing different nations - who are normally enemies - casually interacting with one another.

The cave was no longer its narrow path, but a wide open space. The cave walls spanned out with numerous drawings and names painted on it. Merchants were spotted on the far right side of the cave, selling food, clothes, gems, and other merchandise foreign to Jhin. Looking ahead, Jhin noticed something towards the end of the cave. There stood a floating platform made of stone with lights illuminated it from all directions, and it seemed to be the center of attention.

Jhin slowly made his way through the crowd and to the front.


	3. III

**III.**

A green, skeleton-like figure jumps onto the floating platform with a lantern on one hand and a microphone in the other. Conversations come to a sudden halt as everyone directs their attention to the main stage. Jhin silently watches the figure bring the microphone to his mouth.

"What's popping everyone!? You already know, my name's **MadHookLife** or "MHL" for short, and thanks for showing up to our second annual, Leeeeeeeeeague Priiiiiiiiiime Tiiiiiiiiiiiiime!" MHK screams as his voice echoes throughout the whole cave.

Everyone began to clap and shout. Jhin was bothered by the thunderous noise, yet he kept his calm and even brought his hands up to a slow clap.

"Now for our first battle, we got **Blind Sin** going against **Monkey Brain**!"

Two floating platforms fly next to MHL carrying a man with a red bandana wrapped around his eyes and a monkey-looking being holding onto a long staff. Random yells came from the crowd, cheering for either Blind Sin or Monkey Brain. 

"These two have been killing it in the game and now they will finally battle here at League Prime Time!" MHK announces with passion.

A smile slowly spreads across Jhins mouth as he chuckles under his mask.

" _Hmm... so there are underground secret fights happening under the nose of Noxus rule...?_ " Jhin thought to himself, eager to see the two battle.

Blind Sin and Monkey Brain both stand above the crowd. MHL looks at the them both and nods.

"Aight yo, you know how it is. 3 rounds each, a minute each round, no recycled stuff - keep everything fresh ya hear?" The crowd cheers as MHL looks at Blind Sin and then turns to Monkey Brain.

"I'll go first if you don't mind." says Blind Sin.

MHL and Monkey Brain nod their head in agreement and the crowd falls into dead silence. MHL hands the mic to Blind Sin, and MHL's platform floats to a nearby table with a mechanical device of some sort. He proceeds by picking up a black circular object from a nearby crate and placing it on the device, and begins moving his hands over the device. 

Jhin intensely watches Blind Sin and Monkey Brain, like he is watching two predators facing off against each other. Eager for blood to shed, Jhin did not know what he was about to witness next...

 


End file.
